the best doctors ever
by queen ino
Summary: Being a doctor is Sakura's future job; so why is that blonde boy over in the corner dressed up the same as she is? —toddler!ShiSaku AU.


absolutely and completely dedicated to tumblr user shisuiofthespook (aka my SHISAKU PARTNER IN CRIME)! i scrolled up to refresh my dash and found an ask about a toddler!shisaku au and i just had to write it sooo here we are

anyways if you need me i'll be fangirling over this ship, which really needs more love

don't own naruto (such a surprise huh?)

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura parades into her daycare classroom proudly, oversize doctor's coat dragging on the ground behind her. A (toy) stethoscope, given to her by her aunt Tsunade, is draped around her neck, just like she's seen real doctors do at her check-ups, and a tiny box with a mint green cross on it is clutched in her small left hand.

She walks over to her normal seat and sits down, lifting up momentarily to gather up the material that's bunched under her. She lets it dangle over either side of the chair, and puts her doctor's supply box on the table in front of her. She looks around at her classmates and sizes up everyone else's costumes for Career Day—Ino is dressed up as a ballet dancer, which is fitting for her, since she's been dancing for almost as long as Sakura's known her; Sasuke is in an Iron Man outfit, which is unrealistic but still makes Sakura smile (because the Avengers are _great_, best comics ever); Naruto is dressed as… actually, she's not sure. She'll have to ask him later.

Her eyes scan over the rest of her classmates—there's Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and several other friends—and her jade green eyes land on another boy, with messy blonde hair and dark green eyes, sitting in the corner opposite her, also dressed as a doctor. He has a stethoscope too, and even a supply box. She knows who he is (his name is Shī), but she's never really talked to him. However, she's going to have to talk to him, because doctor is _her_ job, nobody else's.

She rises from her seat and crosses the room, taking the chair next to the blonde boy.

"Why are _you_ dressed as a doctor too?" she asks, frowning. "That's _my_ job. I'm gonna be a doctor and I'll save everyone," she pronounces. "And I won't need any help. So, I think you are gonna have to find something else to be, because I call being a doctor first."

The boy frowns. "But what if _you_ get sick? What happens then? If you're the only doctor, and you're sick, how are you gonna get better if there's nobody else to fix you? That's why there have to be other doctors."

"I'll fix myself!" Sakura proclaims. "I won't need help, I already told you. I'll be the best doctor ever, better than anyone, even you, so I'll be able to fix myself, and I won't need anyone else."

"Nuh uh. _I'm_ going to be the best doctor. Better than you for sure."

Sakura narrows her eyes at him. "_Prove_ it. I bet that I can fix more people than you can before the end of today."

"No way," he says, narrowing her eyes back at her. "I can fix more people than you can."

"Challenge accepted!" Sakura declares. Then she rushes back to her doctor's kit—the game is _on_.

.

.

.

She huffs and lies back on her mat, pulling the blanket around her shoulders and turning onto her side. Shī turns to face her as well.

"Seventeen people," he proclaims in a sort of loud whisper. "I fixed seventeen people; that's _got_ to be more than you did."

She frowns. "I fixed seventeen people too! We can't have fixed the _same_ amount of people; then nobody wins!"

"But don't we _both_ win, then?"

She frowns again, then rummages in the pocket of her doctor's coat. After a couple seconds, she pulls her hand out, a leaf print Band-Aid in her palm. She unwraps it and reaches over to stick it on Shī's forehead. "_There_. Now I've fixed_ eighteen_ people; I win!"

He finds a Band-Aid from somewhere too, this one with a cloud print, and puts it over her cheekbone. "If you can do that, I can. There. Eighteen for me, too. Now we're still tied!"

"Sakura! Shī! Please be quiet; your classmates are trying to sleep." their teacher scolds from her desk.

They look at each other and giggle softly.

Sakura decides something, then. "..Fine. You can be a doctor, too. We can be the best doctors ever together, and fix up the whole entire world."

Shī sticks his hand out to her, and she shakes it. "Deal."


End file.
